Miraculous : Shattering
by Coolcatlover4
Summary: As the City of Love burns brightly in the Paris lights, the changes a girl's powers could make causes her to struggle through with her life. Hallucinations and nightmares grow stronger each day. Just a dream? Or something much, much more. Made up stories in her head that seem so real? Or visions of the future? Even the girl herself doesn't know, too far gone for anyone to save her.


Chapter One : Mirrors

 **Bonjour, my friends! This is my first time writing a story here so I hope you'll enjoy it! BTW, this story's gonna be about a lot of self-harm, killing, murders, that sort of stuff. It'll still be fun to read! Depending on how you view it of course. But enough said! Let's get on with the story!**

 _The streets were covered in blood, every building torn down or abandoned. Not a single person in sight and Mother Nature seemed to have decided to take a vacation and leave Paris forever._

 _And there she was._

 _Covered from the tip of her toes to her neck was a black with red polka dots outfit, fitting her perfectly. Her dark hair was loose and it got lost in the wind as she towered above her creation at the top of the Eiffel Tower, laughing maniacally. Before her were people she used to know._

 _But not anymore._

 _The girl turned away from them and stroked the five kwamis hiding behind her, shivering in fear._

 _"Don't worry," she cooed. "I'll make sure I'll use the powers waiting for me in ways you have_ never _imagined."_

 _The black kwami that looked like a cat named Plagg looked over at his owner. The blond model was hanging limp from a rope that was tied around his feet, his hands tied as well. Blood was dripping down from his mouth and fell to ground drop by drop._

 _Plip. Plop. Plip. Plop._

 _The girl followed Plagg's line of sight and chuckled._

 _"He's not going to wake up anytime soon. Or maybe, never? Who knows? I don't even know how much damage I've conflicted upon Paris."_

 _"This isn't you, Marinette!" The kwami that was red with black dots around it suddenly spoke up._

 _The girl turned towards Tikki and glared. "Marinette was just a coward, a useless pathetic girl. She could've used her Lucky Charm for greater uses like teaching the Bourgeois girl a lesson but did she? No. She decided to save Chloe's butt time to time, again and again, saving the people of Paris from the akumatized people that she caused."_

 _"Chloe's just lost!" The bee kwami cried._

 _"Lost? Lost!? I know you're her kwami and all but let me tell you one thing. Everyone can be an amazing actor when they're really desperate to hide something from others and that's exactly what Chloe did. She never did trusted you anyway and even if you said she did, what proof do you have?"_

 _The kwamis kept silent and huddled closer together while the girl gave them a piercing look._

 _"It's time for me to finally end all of this..."  
_

"NOOOOOOOO!" Marinette cried out in despair as she sat up from her bed. Tikki, alarmed, flew out from her bed and looked out Marinette in worry. _  
_

"Marinette! What's wrong? What happened?"

The blue eyed girl tried to calm herself down as her breathing slowed, running a hand through her tangled hair.

"Marinette?"

 _It was just a dream...it was just a dream..._

Marinette took a deep breath in and exhaled. "It was just a bad dream, Tikki. Nothing to worry about."

Tikki softly said, "Same one again?"

The girl nodded.

The kwami sighed. "Marinette, maybe we should get you to Master Fu..."

"No!" Marinette immediately responded. "I can't, I mean, what would happen if he thinks I should take a break from being Ladybug? Who'll be your new owner?"

"Don't worry, Marinette. I'm sure there's just a cure for this - "

"But what if there is no cure! What is these nightmares just keep on getting worse and worse 'till it drives me to the point where I go absolutely completely mad and insane! I wouldn't be able to marry Adrien, have children, Paris wouldn't be protected from Hawkmoth and Cat Noir can't do anything and just imagine, what happens if the new miraculous holder of you failed in being Ladybug? Paris would be doomed, Hawkmoth would eventually get the miraculouses and it'll be all because of my stupid nightmares!" Marinette wailed and she flopped back down onto her bed, face-first in her pillow.

Tikki shook her head once Marinette ended her dramatic speech. "You're over-thinking things way too much, Marinette! You're just stressed up about something."

"And how do you know it's not because of my coming finals?" Marinette lifted her head up.

"If it was because of that, you would've already said something about it to me and talk to your friends about it. But you're quiet now, shy, not saying anything more than minimum of 10 words. Maximum you could probably go might be 25 words."

"You've been counting how many words I've been saying?"

"Well, when you're in a purse for a whole school day, it gets a little boring." Tikki rolled her eyes.

Marinette sighed. Tikki was right. Something was bothering her. Problem is, she doesn't know what, exactly, is bothering her.

The girl thought back about her last few weeks at school. There was definitely a change in her behaviour. She was more, aggressive in a way. But quiet and shy at the same time. And she would always think about how nice it would be to stab a dagger right through Chloe's back whenever she walked past her...

Shaking her head, Marinette told Tikki. "I,...I - I'm gonna take a walk."

"Ok. Let's go - "

"No, uh, alone."

Tikki gave her miraculous owner a hurt look. Normal nightmares, especially repeated ones, usually wouldn't traumatize a person to the point where their behaviour completely changes. These nightmares are something else. If only Marinette would just visit Master Fu...

But the kwami has to respect her miraculous' owner's decision. Although Tikki hopes Marinette would get better, it's obvious that these bad dreams that have been happening for almost a week in a row aren't going to disappear soon...


End file.
